Annie's Secret
by Aries Black
Summary: Annie has a secret thst she wants kept from everyone but will a caring sister discover the truth.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own this story's characters. The plot however is my own.

This story takes place a little over three years after the movie ends.

Annie Parker-James was lying on her bed sobbing her eyes out. She had a secret a terrible secret. She had always enjoyed California since she moved here from England with her mother to live with her father and sister. However this was one time that she wished she could just get on a plane and escape her problems.

The family had planned a hike through the woods for the day. Annie had skived off saying that she felt sick. In reality she wanted to be alone. Little did she know that her twin sister Hallie had noticed something was wrong, so she stayed behind to talk to her. Annie was sobbing so loud that she did not notice Hallie until she walked in and asked, " Hey Annie what's wrong? Oh gosh what happened are you okay?"

Annie did not reply to her sister.

"Annie tell me what's wrong we are sisters I can help."

"No, just leave me alone." She cried.

"Not until you tell me what's going on."

"F-Fine but you can't tell mum or dad."

"Annie if this is that serious we need to tell them."

"**NO**, please don't if I tell you it must stay between us. Okay?"

"Alright, alright how bad is this thing. Just tell me already."

"Hallie. I'm-I'm Pregnant." Annie choked out.

Hallie was flabbergasted.

"What, HOW?" She questioned.

"I would have thought you knew the birds and the bees by now." Annie replied with a slight smirk.

"I do its just um… who's the guy and when did this happen? I didn't even know you had sex yet. I mean you're the responsible one between us."

" Well haha obviously that isn't true anymore. For who it was Zach and when was just after our birthday."

"Wow, birthday sex way to go Annie!"

"Hallie this is serious and it's not funny at all." Annie fired back.

"Ok now what are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure I am so scared. I don't know if I should just get an abortion or just put the kid up for adoption."

"Well you could just keep it. I'm sure mom and dad would help." Hallie suggested.

"Oh No I'm going to have to tell them or at least mum. I'll be lucky to even see this Christmas."

"Annie the sooner you tell mom the better. She can help you through this."

Thus the twins prepared a speech for when Elizabeth and Nick got back. When they got back. The girls took Elizabeth aside to talk to her.

"What's the problem girls." She questioned.

"Well mom Annie needs to tell you something."

"Go along then spit it out."

"Umm… ummu… mmu." Annie mumbled into her hand.

"You were raised better than that speak up young lady."

"Mum I not quite sure how to say this so I'm just going to say it. I'm pregnant."

"That's not funny Annie now what's this about?"

"I really am pregnant mom."

"Ok… just go upstairs." She said in frustration.

"But mum we need to t…"

"Right this minute Annie and don't come down until I say so." Elizabeth screamed at her daughter.

"Yes ma'am." Annie responded submissively tears swelling up in her eyes.

The girls went up stairs. Hallie played poker with herself while Annie cried herself to sleep. Downstairs Nick and Elizabeth debated what to do with Annie. They decided that she should get an abortion in order to preserve her future. Nick had wanted to murder the boy responsible, but Elizabeth managed to persuade him to not follow that action.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Annie was still crying after being yelled at by her mother. Hallie tried to comfort her as best as she could.

"Its okay Ann she loves you I'm sure she was just shocked is all. Today she'll be better don't' worry about it."

"No Hal you don't understand mum always told me that I was to never be dumb enough to get pregnant as it would ruin my life. Plus this is the first time she has ever really been mad at me and it hurts Hallie it really does."

"Well I… umm… well… I'm sure it will get better." Hallie mumbled.

"Thanks for the confidence Hal." Annie sarcastically replied.

All that day the girls had the house to themselves as Nick, Elizabeth and even Chessey and Martin left the vineyard to discuss what they should do about Annie's problem. The girls were extremely bored. It was raining so they couldn't go riding and neither of them wanted to play poker so they just sat in the house struggling to make idle conversation. The quiet was making Annie even more depressed and her crying was getting more and more on Hallie's nerves.

"Ann will you just stop crying this is getting to be ridiculous. I understand your upset but…"

"NO YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND. I have just fucked up my life forever because of one huge mistake and now mum and dad probably feel that I am a disappointment to them. Also they probably hate me. So don't tell me what I am feeling."

With that Annie rushed out the door in tears over the realization of how badly in trouble she is. She ran straight to the swing where she went when her father told her about Meredith. Hallie didn't follow her. She felt ashamed about how she talked to her sister but yet still felt that Annie just need to relax and calm down. Hallie felt that everything would work out and she wanted Annie to feel the same way.


End file.
